Secret Kisses
by emyy250
Summary: Sequel to Midnight Kisses. Ever since that fateful night, Sam and Tim have been secretly dating. It's been great, but sooner or later Sam won't be able to hide Tim's influence on her. Something has to give, but will Sam even have the chance to choose what that is?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Date night

Sam's POV

6 months later

"You look terrible in orange." I smirked.

"Sam?" He sat up.

"I'm not letting you miss our date." I held my hand out.

"Of course you wouldn't." Tim smirked, taking it.

"Now, hurry up, we have to get going. I have your clothes in the car." I had sprayed the cell door with Molecular Separating Perfume and we made our escape.

I let Tim change so it wouldn't be obvious that I had a criminal with me. He hopped in the driver's seat and we sped off to the restaurant. We just made it and took our seats in the back. We got water and ordered. I got salmon and he got steak and potatoes.

"Samantha…" Tim purred and I looked up. He held a velvet rectangle box.

"Oh, Tim, is that for me?" I gasped.

"Open it." I took the box and opened it. It had the prettiest emerald and diamond necklace.

"It's so pretty." I smiled.

"Here, let me." He got up and put the necklace on me. Then I looked at him and kissed him. He kissed back and it felt so nice.

"Hmph." The waiter coughed. Tim reluctantly went back to his seat and we got our food, but not before the waiter learned his place with a simple glare.

"He's just doing his job." I told him, sticking a piece of fish in my mouth.

"Doesn't me make any less annoyed." He grumbled.

"You behave and give him his tip." I warned.

"Yes, Samantha…" He sighed.

"I'll make it worth it." I smiled slyly.

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrow. I just kept quiet.

We ate and flirted with each other. He still liked to catch me off guard and make me blush. We got a dessert to share and paid the bill. Tim gave the waiter lowest tip he could, but he gave a tip. We got to the car and I rewarded him. I kissed his bare chest and smiled tiredly. He really missed me. We got dressed again and drove back to WOOPH.

"You have to put the jumpsuit on now, Tim." I held it out to him.

"I hate it." He sneered, taking it.

"I know, but you'll escape soon." I eyed him. He smiled.

I snuck him back in and got him back in his cell. I kissed him goodbye and he squeezed my butt. I swatted at him and was about to leave when we heard a guard about to pass by. I used the Chameleon Eye Shadow and made myself invisible. Tim lied down on his bed. I heard the guard hit the spot I hadn't sprayed with the Molecular Separating Perfume and he left.

"Get going, Sam. I don't want you in here with me." Tim warned softly.

"I love you." I kissed his cheek and left.

Sam's POV End


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm just gonna say Tim is like 32-35 and in the past, he was hot and absolutely did not an awkward phase when he was fired in his late teens-ish. So, if Sam is 22, Tim is 10 years older. At least. Headcanon over. Ages all figured out.**

* * *

Chapter 2

An Accidental Scare

Sam's POV

"Sammie?" Clover asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Where'd you get that necklace?" She pointed to Tim's gift.

"It was a gift from someone special." I said.

She nodded. "They have good taste."

If only she knew who she was complimenting. I smiled.

"What are we going do after classes today?" Alex asked.

"Study?" I asked.

They laughed. I felt a twinge of annoyance and a sneer about to mar my face. I breathed in and tried to get the sneer to downgrade to a frown. I succeeded.

"I was thinking of something fun." Alex smiled at me.

"Shopping?" Clover asked.

"I guess that sounds good." I said, nodding.

We finished our smoothies and went to our classes. I found that I was happier when I got to study away from Clover and Alex. It was relaxing. Maybe Tim was right. We didn't need to be attached to each other's' hips. I still love them, I do, but our lives were very interwoven as it was. I went to our dorm and we went shopping. I found some things I liked. And some things Tim would like.

We went home and had dinner. I took my necklace off and put it somewhere safe. In the morning, I found a cute outfit and we were WOOHPed.

"Morning, ladies." Jerry told us.

"It's too early for a mission." Clover whined and I had to agree with her.

"I'm sorry, girls, but something strange is happening. It seems that men and women all over the States are becoming extremely violent. Attacking anyone in sight. You must find out what's causing it." Jerry said and handed out the gadgets.

We left and went to a victim's house. We didn't find anything, but her husband said she started acting funny after she bought a new perfume. We went to the store and the sales lady said they couldn't sell it anymore. We asked to see a bottle and she reluctantly gave us one. We sent it to Jerry.

We were sent to a factory in Spain and found the person responsible. A lady named Abby wanted everyone to get hurt by their loved ones after her boyfriend suddenly snapped when she was pestering him about something.

"What happened to him?" Alex asked.

"In here." She tossed a bottle up and caught it.

"You're sick!" I yelled.

"He hurt me." She said.

"You killed him!" Clover shouted.

"I had to get the chemicals out somehow." She laughed as she released the caged people and some of them attacked us and the others attacked the affected people around them. I got away and chased after Abby. I cornered her in a lab.

"You're not getting away." I told her.

Then we fought and I was pushed into a table with chemicals on it. "No! Not that batch!"

I sprayed her with the Ice Queen Perfume and froze her in place. Jerry came and took her away. We were WOOHPed back home and we caught up on our work we missed. A few days later, we were WOOHPed again while Clover was fixing her make up by the water fountain.

"Jerry, you totally ruined my eyeliner!" She complained.

"I'm sorry, but I have good reason to believe that a drug ring operation is becoming dangerous. These, however, are not normal street drugs. These "Wild Lighting" drugs are lethally addicting and allow users to move faster than normal humans. The users also act unpredictably, but it seems that someone is manipulating them to attack police officers and the like." Jerry pointed to the screen. The victims were mauled to a bloody mess and the drug users didn't look much better, with rotting teeth and dirty faces.

"That's terrible." I frowned.

"What do we do?" Alex asked.

"You must find who is distributing the Wild Lighting and stop it." Jerry said.

"Um, Jer, these aren't like our normal villains." Clover said.

"I know. I'm allowing you to use lethal force if necessary." He sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"You never let us go for the kill!" Alex exclaimed.

"And for good reason. But these people are harming many civilians in such a short amount of time and will not stop unless we take out their key players." He gave us our gadgets and we were WOOHPed to a location where a supposed dealer was. We put on disguises and went in the alley with the suitcase we were given.

We saw him. "Are you the girls?"

"We are." I said.

"You're not wearing wires, are you?" He asked.

"Why would we? We have as much in this as you." I lied smoothly.

"Give me the case." He tried to grab the case.

"Give us the Lighting." I yanked it away.

"Your customer service skills need some work." Clover told him.

He gave us a large pill bottle. "That's it?" Alex asked.

"That's all you need. Now, where are you targeting?" He asked, looking at the money.

"Mali-U." I said.

"No go. Choose somewhere else." He shut the suitcase.

"Where can't we choose?" Alex asked.

"Newbies… Here." He pulled out a list.

We read it. There were a lot of places. I glanced at the others and they agreed. I grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the wall. "Tell us where you got the drugs." I growled.

"Never." He wheezed, trying to reach something.

"Rethink your answer." I scowled, punching him. "Clover, take his gun."

"Ok." She moved quickly and I was right, it was a gun. Alex gasped.

"You won't get it that easily." He smirked and I head butted him, making his nose bleed.

"You got blood in my hair." I frowned.

"Well, no shit." He scoffed and then coughed.

I dropped him on the ground and dug my heel into his stomach. I summoned the drill bit of my Titanium Drill Heel Boots, "Feel that prick? It's about to get a whole lot worse if you don't talk."

"Y-you better listen to her." Alex's voice shook.

"A high heeled boot doesn't sca- Ahhh!" He started screaming as the bit spun into his stomach.

"You want this stop, you will tell us _everything_ you know." I lowered my heel a bit more and moved it left and right.

"I'll talk! I'll talk. Please, for the love of God, just stop!" He screamed.

"Where did you get the drugs?" I demanded.

"Another dealer. H-he texts me where to meet! H-here!" He slowly took out his phone and I tossed it Clover. She caught it.

"Why are you keeping track of attacks?" I snarled.

"So, the police won't get suspicious." He answered.

"How does it work? The attacks." I questioned.

He paused for too long and I stamped on his hand. I heard crunches and cracking. I felt a smile on my face.

"Fuck! Stop, stop! P-people ask and we let them have the amount that's need to make a user wild and they give the last pill to them when they're at the site." He explained, cradling his hand and crying.

"Sammie, can we ask some questions?" Clover asked.

"Hmm, uh, sure. Let me know if he causes any trouble." I looked at them and they shank back a little. Why would they do that?

Clover went to him. "Keep that crazy bitch away from me!"

"You're causing trouble!" I tried to go back, but Alex held me back.

"No, Sammie! Let Clover try." She shouted. Clover asked her questions and then we got Jerry to come get him.

"If you lied to us…" I hissed.

"I didn't lie! I didn't lie!" He squealed.

"Girls, what happened?" Jerry asked.

"Um…" Clover and Alex looked at each other.

"I got answers." I told him.

"Is that blood on your boot?" He pointed and I looked.

"Oh, I guess it is. You can clean it, right?" I asked.

"Sam, did anything happen on the last mission?" Alex asked urgently.

"Um, I fought with Abby and… And I was knocked onto a table of chemicals." I thought.

"We need to get you decontaminated right away." We were taken back to his office and I was whisked away to strange room and I was decontaminated.

I was given new clothes and I went back to Jerry's office. Clover and Alex hugged me. "You had us so worried!" Alex nuzzled my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Um, what did those chemicals do to me?" I asked.

"They essentially made you violent when you got angry." Jerry said.

"I wasn't angry. Irritated, but not angry." I frowned.

"Apparently, that's close enough. Sam, you're going to take 3 days off and we'll assess you then to see if the chemical is gone. I believe it soaked into your suit. I'll also get you a new suit." He explained.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you at home." I told my friends.

"Right." Clover nodded.

I went home and studied for my History test. I thought back to a couple hours ago and found that it gave me a rush. Maybe my memory was affected by chemicals.

Sam's POV End

Tim's POV

A day later

"Rumor has it Samantha stabbed the drug dealer." Damien said. My eyes shot up.

"What?" I asked.

"Sam the spy?" Another person asked.

"Oh, yeah. She apparently used the Titanium Drill Heel Boots and started to drill into his stomach and stomped on his hand when he wouldn't answer her questions." The curly haired, mixed race man said.

"That can't be right." I frowned.

"Hey, there he is." Someone pointed.

I looked and saw a scruffy boy in a cast. I got up.

"You wanna learn the truth, huh, Tim?" He asked.

"I never asked you sit with me." I growled.

"Would you rather sit with Terrence and the lame-os?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I glared at him. He had a point.

"How did you get in here anyway?" I shook my head.

"I hacked into the security cameras and streamed the footage for two hours live. Honestly, you guys are absolutely nuts. I mean, you could have kept control of WOOHP without that whole evaporating oceans plot. Super villains…" He snorted.

"…" I sneered and went the boy.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

I grabbed his collar, "First of all, no one talks to me like that." I tossed him back and he almost left out of his seat. "Secondly, is it true?"

"What?" He asked.

"About Sam injuring you." I sighed at his thick-headedness.

"The bitch fucking smiled when she broke my hand. She _smiled_. The yellow one had to hold her back when she claimed I was causing trouble." Alex.

I hummed and went back to the table.

"Well?" Damien asked.

"It is." I mumbled.

"I wonder what happened." He wondered.

I'd find out. Tonight.

Tim's POV End

Sam's POV

I came back from my room. I saw a familiar figure on my bed.

"Tim, what are you doing here?" I asked, going to my bed.

"I heard a rumor that you tortured a drug dealer." He said, lying down with me.

"It wasn't my fault." I said.

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow.

"During our last mission, I got drenched in chemicals that made me violent." I explained.

"Did Jerry fire you?" He asked.

"No, luckily. I figured out what caused it pretty quickly." I rolled over and put my hand on his cheek.

"Jerry should have been more careful." He ran his thumb over my hand.

"… Are you staying?" I asked him.

He kissed me on the lips.

"Tim, it-it felt good to hurt him." I admitted.

"Sammie… it was just your body on the chemicals." He said.

"Even after I got decontaminated?" I asked.

"… Yes." He said firmly.

"Alright." I snuggled up next to him.

"You're better than me, Sam. I want it to stay that way." He whispered in my ear.

"You're still bringing out my bad side." I told him.

"I know and I love it." He kissed my cheek.

I smiled and let myself settle into his arms.

Sam's POV End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The bust

Sam's POV

Jerry cleared me and I was let back on the mission. Alex and Clover found their headquarters. I was going to help them bust the drug lord. We were spying on them right now and waiting for the right time to burst in.

"There's the signal. Let's go!" Clover said and we lowered ourselves down from the roof.

We fought and subdued as many people we could. Jerry was outside, overseeing all the prisoners' contentment and transportation. We finally got to the drug lord himself and took out his guards.

"You can't stop us." He shouted he was being dragged away.

"I think we just did." Clover smiled.

"I'll check his computer." I said and found lots of evidence on it. He wasn't going to get out jail for a long time.

There were too many people to jail in the same place. They would have to spread between WOOHP jails. Jerry congratulated us and we went home to sleep.

Sam's POV End

Tim's POV

A month later

There was a buzz in the air. I wasn't sure what it was about. I frowned. I knew there were drugs going around. That couldn't have been it.

"Ay, Tim. Did ya hear? The Wild Lighting guys are planning a prison break." Damien whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, maybe I'll get good behavior if I stay in my cell." He mused.

"When is it?" I asked.

"In a couple days." He answered.

Tim's POV End

 **Sorry it took me so long. I was having trouble figuring out what to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Prison break

Sam's POV

We were just WOOHPed when the alarms sounded.

"Jerry, what's that?" Clover asked.

"This takes top priority. Here are your gadgets and come with me." Jerry gave us our jetpack backpacks and ran out.

We followed him. "Jerry, what's wrong?"

We went to the prison part of the building and we saw what was wrong. A prison break. Prisoners were fighting the guards and throwing dust at them. The guards started choking and dropping to the floor.

"Put on the Breath Easy lipsticks. They'll protect you from whatever they're throwing at the guards." Jerry told us.

We did as he said and went in fighting. The prisoners saw it as a chance to get their revenge. They soon learned that this wasn't it. I froze the latest prisoners in place when I heard Tim yell. "Behind you!"

I ducked and tripped the prison who tried to shatter my spine. Tim knocked him unconscious. "What's going on?" I asked.

"The Wild Lighting guys planned this. Everyone has a powder to incapacitate the guards. You shouldn't have come, Sam." He told me.

"It's my job." I said.

"The drug dealer you tortured, he's coming after you." He looked worried.

"I have to stop this before it gets worse." I smiled.

"I know." He smiled back.

"There she is!" Someone shouted and the former drug ring's members circled around us.

We looked at each other and smirked.

Sam's POV End


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Surprises

Clover's POV

Alex and I made our way to the heart of the riot. I gasped as I saw Sam passed out with her mask broken and Tim Scam of all people guarding her. I shook the thought out of my head and we went into battle. Alex went to Sam and got her out of there.

"I thought you would have been on the other side of this fight." I told him as we fought the prisoners.

"I'm the one going to take down you spies. Not a mob." He replied.

"Don't think this is going to lower your sentence." I spat.

"Didn't count on it." He said bitterly.

We fought and as we did, more agents came to help us. They made it so much easier. Britney had been in the area and came to help as well. After the fighting was over, I personally took Scam back to his cell. Alex, Britney, and I would take the mission we were supposed to do today. We went to go see Sam a little later and Scam had escaped and was kissing her on the lips. We gasped. Scam looked up and saw us.

"Shit." He said.

Clover's POV End


End file.
